meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Meerkat Manor: The Story Begins
Meerkat Manor The Story Begins '''(originally titled ''Flower, Queen of the Meerkats'') is the Meerkat Manor movie. It follows the life of Flower from her puphood to her death, depicting her rise to fame. Summary The Story opens with the birth of Flower, her sister Petal and brothers Thumper and Hazel on March 12, 2000, Their mother was Holly, the leader of the Whiskers, and their father was believed to be Argon, the dominant male of the group. The family lived in a land that was rich with life. When the family was out foraging their burrow was attacked by the Lazuli, led by '''Reagan and Titus. Babysitters Vialli and Aphrodite managed to defend Flower and her siblings from the rival group until the Whiskers returned to chase them off for food. With the threat of a Lazuli return looming, Holly moved the group to a new burrow, during which a Lazuli roving male named Yossarian tailed them. During the move Petal fell behind and was bitten by a Cape Cobra. Argon attempted to rescue her but the bite proved fatal. Time passed, and Flower grew into a mature female who regularly babysat pups. But food became ever scarce and, one day, Holly failed to notice a bird of prey and was attacked. She was seriously wounded and died by a bolt hole. With Holly gone Argon left the group and chaos broke out among the Whiskers. While Flower nurtured the pups, other females fought for dominance. Vialli eventually won the position of dominant female, but she failed to lead the family into an attack against the Lazuli, making the subordinates lose trust in her. She tried to cement her role as leader by breeding with Yossarian, who had returned on another roving trip, though was accompanied by his brother Zaphod. Zaphod and Flower broke the Whiskers law by mating and Flower consequentially fell pregnant. Flower gave birth first, but while she was out foraging Vialli killed the pups and evicted Flower. Thankfully, after giving birth to her own litter, Vialli re-accepted Flower back into the group. In desperate need of food, the Whiskers attempted to cross the Great Divide, but a car ended Vialli's life, making the group retreat. The next day, the group encountered a Cape Cobra, which Flower took head on. Because of her bravery, the gang accepted Flower as their new leader. Zaphod finally joined the Whiskers and claimed the position of dominant male which caused Yossarian to leave in search of other females. With food consistently declining, Flower courageously led the Whiskers back to the land she was born in. They ran into the Lazuli and charged, but were intimidated and retreated. Yossarian reappeared and re-joined the Whiskers, restoring their hope. The Whiskers attacked again and won their battle against the Lazuli, earning them their previous, rich territory. Flower and Zaphod lived on to have many children and Yossarian was said to have found his true calling as a babysitter. It was also said that for the years to come, Flower would serve her clan in many more battles to come and that she died the way she lived; protecting her pups. At the end of the film, Flower's legacy was said to live on in her offspring including Tosca, Mozart, Rocket Dog, Kinkaju, Daisy, Cruise, Colombus, Einstein, Mitch and Shakespeare. Category:Meerkat Manor Category:Meerkat Movies Category:Meerkat Documentaries